Wayne (Deityhood) (OmniRealm Warriors)
OMEGA WIP RIPPERONI BOIZ. DO NOT USE YET '''(I gotta research more about Thermodynamics and Electrodynamics first) Summary A secret boss in OmniRealm Warriors and a Composite of both Wayne and his adult self. Notably weaker than most major Deities. So while non-canon, Wayne (and him alone, the rules are set to be just him) is able to defeat this version of himself. He has mastered both Thermo and Electrodynamics to incorporate into his fighting style Appearance Exactly the same as his regular self Personality None. A secret boss. Likely the same as his canon self Personal Statistics '''Name: Wayne Origin: OmniRealm Warriors Gender: Male Age: Unknwon Classification: Human, OmniRealm Warrior, Deity Weight: Unknown Height: Unknown Combat Statistics Tier: High 3-A, possibly'Low 2-C' Powers and Abilities: Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Electromagnetism Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Weapon Mastery (with Equipment), Extrasensory Perception, Genius Intelligence, Durability Negation (with Heat and SpaceTime), Precognition (via Timesight), Teleportation and Intangibility (via SpaceTime), Time Stop. Resistance to Power Nullification Attack Potency: High Universe Level, possibly Universe Level+ (Comparable to most common Deities at their full power) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (Just as fast as his regular self) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universe Level+ Durability: Universe Level+ Stamina: Infinite (a boss enemy has no limits in stamina) Range: Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with projectiles. Projectiles continue up to an unknown amount of range, probably up to Hundreds of Kilometers, but beyond Wayne's control and eyesight Standard Equipment: Locket Intelligence: Supergenius (as a Deity, he has learned so much more compared to his other versions) Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Abilities *'Astral Energy:' As a Deity, he no longer needs to go into a separate state to access Astral Energy. His fire is always green in color now. *'Chronospatio Eyes: '''When he achieved Deityhood, he was taught by the Chronospatio sisters and infused Space-Time Energy into his eyes, sporting a unique handless clock pattern. **'Timespeed': In order to keep up with his foes, Wayne's eyes increases his speed (of all kinds, like combat, travel, and reaction) with his Time Manipulation abilities. This doesn't expend much Energy and effort at all. It's not passive despite it lasting until Wayne decides to deactivate it. **'Timesight': With his Time Manipulation abilities, Wayne lights up his eyes with a special blue aura and looks into the future and see his enemies next moves for 5 seconds. This doesn't expend much Energy and effort at all. It's not passive despite it lasting until Wayne decides to deactivate it. **'Spatial Push: Pulse': A replacement of the Pulse technique, but only in one direction. Wayne could forcibly push away his enemies or their attacks with his Spatial Manipulation abilities. Uses Energy. *'Energy Control': **He can use Energy to enhance his physical capabilities ***He can occupy his Energy into parts of his body to increase its "mass" though it doesn't weigh said part down, which is why he can achieve superhuman feats without breaking the Force = Mass x Acceleration law ***Body parts covered in energy are impervious to being affecting by things that would one hit kill, like perforating laser beams. Though damage can still be done **'6th Sense': He can sense all Energy in his vicinity, regardless if they are not detectable by the other five senses. This includes detecting living beings like his hiding enemies. Range and quality increase the more Energy is inputted into this technique. Because it's another sense, it's PASSIVE **'Pulse': At anytime he can use his energy to emit a weak to powerful (depending on Energy input) 360 degree pulse around himself, enough to free him from grapples and such. This technique automatically clears his mind as well, freeing him from any type of illusion (though he still has to recognize one first). It can also get rid of any "bad" part of his body that may be contagious to other parts of his body (as long as it isn't vital to surivival), for example, he could get rid of a cancer affected cell so it won't spread or he could get rid of corrosion in his body in general. *'Fire Combat''' **He uses flames to ignite himself and fight the enemy with flaming fists. He can also propel himself upward to a form of flight. Sometimes blasts fire beams from his fists at close range too. Can create a fiery clone of Cooltech to fight alongside him **Can heat himself up to get burn away anything in his body via heat, like toxins and infections. *'Magnetic Combat' **Can use electromagnetic fields to propel himself at high speeds and attack quickly **Can use magnetism to fly or hover *'Electricity Combat' **Gained used by manipulating subatomic charged particles using intense heat to separate them. Uses in melee combat and short range projectiles. If he hits a surface a circular ring of electricity flows from his limb. His electricity is green ***Eventually incorporated to help use the Magnetosphere technique *'Mirage Avatar' **A blue indigo holographic avatar made of Wayne’s Energy that can be summoned at any time. It's power, speed, and toughness are formidable. Looks like Cooltech. He uses this in conjunction with his normal combat to double team his enemies *'Relocate/Spirit State Combat' **Uses minor teleportation and intangibility to mix up his fighting style, catching others off guard. He has to make his whole body intangible though Equipment * Deity Bladegun ** A portable handgun/broadsword device that can switch itself from emitting a blade to firing plasma shots by a simple will based transformation shifting the barrel to an angled or straight position Fire Techniques Wayne's fire techniques are once again his primary means of attack, aside from his equipment. Because of his further study of Thermodynamics, he can dish out even more potent heat based attacks *'Blaze Buster' **Releases of beam of super condensed explosive fire in a Kamehameha-like manner, can be done one handed. Quite powerful. Wayne’s main long ranged attack. **Uses up a minor portion of Energy *'Heat Lance' **Punches straight with a superheated fist, and a giant wave of pure heat energy (some usual explosive fire is mixed in if Wayne chooses to) is blasted forward, dealing massive damage. Comparable to Precipice Fist ***The fist itself has higher damage output than the wave ***Because the attack is only heat, not only does the wave act like powerful shockwave, but the heat itself can bypass the toughness of his enemies and possibly fry them from the inside out **Punching downward instead fires the heatwave straight upward **Effective versus: Regeneration users, speedy characters, Omni-Directional assaults, high durability **Uses up a moderate portion of Energy Electromagnetic Techniques Wayne's electromagnetic techniques are far more focused on supporting Wayne himself in combat. With his intense study of Electrodynamics, he can preform a number of feats. Attacks can come out of these attacks as well though Magnetosphere *Envelopes himself in a powerful diamagnetic field, all incoming attacks would be diverted away from him, similarly to how the Earth’s magnetic field diverts solar flares around itself. This is Wayne's primary defensive tool and is known to guard against anything that has matter in it Magnetic Pull * Attracts enemies to a certain point forcefully with magnetism Galvanic Mend * Using electricity, Wayne heals his body from wounds by stimulating his cells to accelerate the healing process. This is Wayne's main way of healing Electric Signal * A technique inspired by Ethan Xavier from the future. Wayne speeds up the neuron signals in his body to speed up everything physically and mentally Electromagnetic Radiation Beam * Fires a blast of various types of light of his choosing Electromagnetic Field Break * With a great punch, Wayne can manipulate the electric fields and magnetic fields holding atoms together Space-Time Techniques Wayne's spacetime techniques are meant to be a trump card for Wayne to get a leg up, it's only used when it's clear that Wayne needs to *'Twisting Space' **Wayne can twist space in any area he wants, though this proves to be very difficult for him. He instead applies this effect onto his attacks and projectiles, giving the attacks the effect of ripping space when hitting the enemy, it is perfect for enemies that are physically more powerful than him. This gives his attacks an perforating effect through almost anything, even magical armors and shields He generally activates this in a “form” type of manner that lasts for three minutes *'Aion Pause' **Stops time for five seconds Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:OmniRealm Warriors